My Shower Will Always Be There to Welcome You Home
by TheLGirl
Summary: One-shot. Callie and Arizona were watching Harry Potter and somethings came up even a little game about shower.


It was a warm night. Sofia was already asleep and Callie and Arizona had just finished dinner.

-So, do you wanna watch a movie or something? – Callie asked after doing the dishes.

-I totally feel like watching Harry Potter – Arizona answered already putting the DVD on.

-You are way too addicted to it – The brunette said not really bothered by it. She really loved Harry Potter as well.

-Come on – The blonde motioned for wife to sit next to her.

They were watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two while cuddling and Arizona couldn't help but play a little game with her big spoon.

-You now, I would totally take a shower with Emma Watson – She said not even bothering to turn around to see the look on her wife's face. She knew what it would be like.

-Excuse me? – Callie frowned, but looked rather amused.

Since the cheating things were awkward between them, but after the brunette forgave Arizona they got back on track in no time. They fought, lost and loved, now they were walking tall.

-I'm just saying… If I could choose anyone from the cast to take a shower with, it'd be her for sure – She decided to turn around and look into those brown eyes she loves so much.

-Really? I would choose Bonnie Wright – Callie said loving the way they get to play with each other like that again – I have a thing for gingers, you can ask Addison.

Arizona couldn't help but smirk.

-And how that would ever happen? – The blonde asked, sitting on the couch.

-Let's see – Callie repeated Arizona's action and started to create a scene in her head – I would be in England for a while, single and hot as fuck. Then I would go to a night club and Bonnie would be there…

_-Can I buy you a drink? – Bonnie asked already invading my personal space._

_-Sure – I answered playing cool and pretending I didn't know who she was. _

_I followed her to the bar and she ordered tequila._

_-So… - She started after we were with our drinks in hand – What is your name, hot girl on the bar? – Bonnie started to smile and play with her hair. _

_-My name is Callie Torres – I took a sip of my drink and shot her a seductive smile – You?_

_She frowned. _

_-You don't know who I am? – She asked with wide eyes._

_After a minute of silence she emptied her cup and continued the conversation. Now that her eyes were back to their orbs. _

_-My name is Bonnie Wright, I played the Weasley girl on Harry Potter – She finally answered and asked two more shots of tequila. _

_-Oh, good for you – I answered pretending I was choked – I couldn't possibly know that, for the last 10 years I've been spending half of my time in a hospital and the other half sleeping._

_I just really wanted to get into the "I am a brilliant surgeon" talk._

_-So I'm guessing you're a doctor? – She leaned closer and put her hand on my arm._

_-Surgeon, actually – I moved her hand from my arm to my thigh and leaned even closer._

_-That means you know a lot about the human body, right? – She asked rubbing her hand up and down my thigh._

_-Yeah, but you… You are a wizard. I bet you have a lot of tricks – Our lips were almost touching when I stood up, took her hand and led us out of there._

_We were on fire. Her hands were everywhere and her lips tasted like heaven, after a good make-out session on the couch we decided to go take a bath. I unzipped her jacket and…_

-Ok, ok, that's enough – Arizona cut in – I know what will happen next and I don't wanna hear about it.

She started to pout, but that didn't melt Callie.

-What's wrong? – The brunette asked uncrossing her wife's arms – Are you quitting the game you started?

Callie faked pout and gave Arizona a peck on the lips.

-No. But I don't think things would work out that way – The blonde began to smirk – I think that it would be like this:

_Callie Torres was in love. A beautiful and incredibly hot blonde had just kissed her in a very dirty bathroom and she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It was the best kiss of her entire life. But she couldn't help but think what were her chances with this girls, she must have a million girls lining up for her. So she decided to just enjoy the evening and pick up some girls. Suddenly she saw a gorgeous ginger dancing, but it wasn't some regular ginger. It was Bonnie fucking Wright. Callie had the hots for her and she really wanted to try and dance with her. When she was getting closer a really big and scary guy showed up saying that no one could go near Bonnie, so Callie went home and prayed that she would be lucky enough to kiss that beautiful blonde again. _

Arizona was laughing really hard, but Callie didn't look amused at all.

-What would Bonnie be doing here anyway? – The brunette said. Now it was her time to pout and cross her arms.

-Hey honey, don't look so down – The blonde had tears in her eyes because of the laugh – In the end I kissed you again and we got married and all.

Callie smiled and uncrossed her arms.

-You were right about one thing tho – Arizona frowned – You do have the best kisses.

The brunette leaned in and started kissing her wife's lips. The blonde deepened the kiss but had to stop when the lack of air became a problem.

Callie never failed to leave Arizona breathless after a kiss like that.

-My turn – The blonde said.

She didn't waste time and started to tell her story as soon as her wife's lips left hers.

_Arizona Robbins was the new head of the Peds wing at Seattle Grace Hospital. It was a slow day but not for too long, they were expecting a big visitor._

_Emma Watson heard about this very sick little girl who was a big fan of Harry Potter, mostly Hermione Granger. The girl's parents sent her a letter asking her to come visit their daughter since she didn't have much time. Emma was touched by her fan's history and decided to visit her, take some pictures and make her happy. _

_Arizona was a big fan of Harry Potter as well and she couldn't wait to meet Hermione Granger, er, Emma Watson._

_-SHE IS COMING._

_One of the nurses yelled and everybody turned their heads to the elevators and she finally arrived. God, she was gorgeous._

_-Hi, my name is Arizona Robbins I am the head of the peds wings – She offered one hand and Emma gladly shook it – I am also Tina's doctor._

_-Nice to meet you, Doctor Robbins – Her accent was delirious – How much time do I have with her? – She asked, smiling._

_-As much time as you want or as much time as she can handle. Here, follow me – Arizona led the way and four minutes later they were at the door – There. You can work your magic._

_Arizona was having a blast. Emma was really fun to be around and they had a great time with Tina. Unfortunately the little girl didn't make it and died after three hours with her biggest idol._

_-Gosh, this is so sad – Emma said to Arizona while watching the parents cry – How do you do it? _

_-I don't even know how – Robbins answered honestly – But it's easier when I don't focus on the lives I couldn't save and focus on those I could, you know…_

_-Do you want to have dinner with me? – Emma asked out of nowhere._

_-Uh, sure – Arizona was vomiting rainbows inside – Where?_

_-At my hotel room – Emma leaned in to whisper on the doctor's ear – I wait until you're done here and we can talk more about your skills._

_Arizona gasped, loudly and just nodded not really trusting her words._

_Two hours later and the blonde was making out with Emma fucking Watson. It was like a dream come true. _

_-I totally feel like taking a bath. Wanna join me? – Emma went to the bathroom and started to unclothe herself…_

-The end – Callie said shutting Arizona up with a wild kiss.

-Hmm, I like that ending better.

The blonde grabbed her wife's hair and crushed their bodies together. Arizona started to play with the hem of Callie's shirt silently asking for permission to take them off.

-Wait – The brunette went back to her sitting position and the blond groaned – You didn't give me the chance to say how your story would actually happen.

_Arizona Robbins was the head of Peds wing at Seattle Grace Hospital. It was a slow day, but not for too long, they were expecting a big visitor._

_Emma Watson heard about this very sick little girl who was a big fan of Harry Potter, mostly Hermione Granger. The girl's parents sent her a letter asking her to come visit their daughter since she didn't have much time. Emma was touched by her fan's history and decided to visit her, take some pictures and make her happy. _

_Arizona was a big fan of Harry Potter as well and she couldn't wait to meet Hermione Granger, er, Emma Watson._

_-SHE IS COMING._

_One of the nurses yelled and everybody turned their heads to the elevators and she finally arrived. God, she was gorgeous._

_-Hi, my name is Arizona Robbins I am the head of the peds wings – She offered one hand and Emma gladly shook it – I am also Tina's doctor._

_-Nice to meet you doctor Robbins – Her accent was delirious – How much time do I have with her? – She asked, smiling._

_-As much time as you want or as much time as she can handle. Here, follow me – Arizona led the way and four minutes later they were at the door – There. You can work your magic._

_Arizona was having a blast. Emma was really fun to be around and they had a great time with Tina. Unfortunately the little girl didn't make and died after three hours with her biggest idol._

_-Gosh, this is so sad – Emma said to Arizona while watching the parents cry – How do you do it? _

_-I don't even know how – Robbins answered honestly – But it's easier when I don't focus on the lives I couldn't save and focus on those I could, you know…_

_-I guess I do._

_A few minutes of silence passed and Arizona was the one to break the silence._

_-So, would you like to go out and drink? Or something – The blonde asked making a fool of herself._

_-Thanks for the offer, but no – After saying that Emma left._

_Arizona felt so blue, but later that night she kissed a badass brunette in a bathroom and fell madly in love with her. Everything turned out just fine._

-Now you just ruined my fantasy – Arizona pouted again and Callie was the one laughing out loud now – I'm mad at you now.

The brunette hugged her wife and tried to kiss her, but the blonde wouldn't let her.

-Fine, wanna play hard, then do it – Callie stood up – After all this shower talk I totally feel like taking one. Wanna join me? - The brunette shot her wife a very dirty look.

-I'm tired plus the movie is almost ending – Arizona's answer made Calliope's face fall.

-Fine. I bet I can make you change your mind – And with that the brunette entered the bedroom.

-We'll see about that – Arizona murmured to herself.

After five minutes Callie emerged from the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel.

-Sure you don't wanna join me? – She asked one more time.

When Arizona turned her face to answer her wife the brunette left the towel fall from her grip and exposed her naked body.

The blonde opened her mouth but no words came out.

-Well, let me know if you change your mind.

Callie entered the bathroom with a huge smirk on her face.

Arizona looked between the TV and the bathroom door and didn't have to think twice. She started to unclothe and make her way to where her very naked wife was waiting for her.

-Hogwarts will always be there to welcome me home anyway.


End file.
